handsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands of War 3 Items
This page will contain all items in . Some are required for missions, some help you in battle, and some are equips you can use. Potions *Health Potion: Heals 20% health. Obtained from various merchants who will sell them for either 15 gold/potion or 5 emblems/potion. *Magic Potion: Restores 20% Mana. Obtained from various merchants who will sell them for either 15 gold/potion or 5 emblems/potion. More potion types may be added in , as a new potion was added to 's expansion. Equipments Equipments are categorized by tier, specialization and type. This list will be bland for a while, and will be updated in stages rather than being released all at once. For shortening the stat names we use three-letter codes, which are as follows: STR=Strength | STM=Stamina | AGL=Agility | DEX=Dexterity | INT=Intelligence | FOC=Focus | GRA=Grace | SPD= Speed Tank Sets Tier 1: Bronze set Bronze Breastplate: Chest Armor/Resist: 11/12 Bonuses: STR+2,STM+6,DEX+2 Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold(not buyable) Bronze Plateskirt: Pants Armor/Resist: 9/10 Bonuses:2 STR,5 STM,1 DEX Buy/Sell: 10 gold Bronze Helmet:Head Armor/Resist: 8/9 Bonuses: 1 STR, 5 STM Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold Bronze Footguards: Feet Armor/Resist: 6/7 Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold Bonuses: 1 STR, 4 STM Bronze Handguards: Hands Armor/Resist: 5/5 Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold (not buyable) Bonuses: 1 STR,4 STM Studded Shield: Offhand,Shield Block Chance/Value: 20%, 10 (average 2 damage per hit) Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold Bonuses:2 STR, 3 STM Short Sword: Weapon, Main Hand Attack: 8, Delay:40 Buy/Sell: 15/10 gold Bonuses: 2 STR, 5 STM Tier 2:Enchanted Iron set: Enchanted Iron Breastplate:Chest Armor/Resistance: 19/19 Bonuses: STR+6, STM+18, DEX+3, FOC+2 Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Enchanted Iron Legguards: Pants Armor/Resistance: 18/18 Bonuses: 6 STR, 15 STM, 5 DEX Buy/sell:150/105 gold Enchanted Iron Helmet: Head Armor/Resistance: 17/17 Bonuses: 3 STR, 14 STM, 2 DEX Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Enchanted Iron Footguards: Feet Armor/Resistance: 15/16 Bonuses: 3 STR, 13 STM, 2 DEX Buy/sell: 150/105 gold (not buyable) Enchanted Iron Handguards: Hands Armor/Resist: 13/14 Bonuses: 3 STR, 12 STM, 2 DEX Buy/sell: 150/105 gold (not buyable) Pillar Shield: Offhand, Shield Block Chance/Value: 22%/21 (average 4,62 damage/hit) Bonuses: 8 STR, 12 STM Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Falchion: Weapon, Main Hand Attack:21,Delay:42 Bonuses:6 STR,16 STM,3 FOC Buy/sell:150/105 gold Tier 3: Reinforced Steel set Reinforced Steel Breastplate: Chest Armor/Resist:28/30 Bonuses:15 STR,20 STM,10 DEX,5 FOC Buy/sell:300/210 gold Reinforced Steel Legguards:Pants Armor/Resist:26/28 Bonuses:10 STR,22 STM,10 DEX,3 FOC Buy/sell:300/210 gold(not buyable) Reinforced Steel Helmet:Head Armor/Resist:25/27 Bonuses:6 STR,27 STM,3 DEX,1 FOC Buy/sell:300/210(not buyable) Reinforced Steel Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:23/24 Bonuses:4 STR,28 STM,2 DEX,1 FOC Buy/sell:300/210 gold Reinforced Steel Handguards:Hands Armor/Resist:22/25 Bonuses:3 STR,27 STM,2 DEX,1 FOC Buy/sell:300/210 gold Spiked Shield:Offhand,Shield Block Chance/Value:24%,41(average 9.84 damage/hit) Bonuses:12 STR,28 STM Buy/sell:300/210 gold Quickblade: Weapon, Main Hand Attack:23,Delay:28 Bonuses:13 STR,27 STM,5 SPD Buy/sell:300/210 gold Tier 3.2:Colossal set: We mention that it is considered better than the third tier because of its superior stat offerings and game level, but it is inferior in Armor and Resist: Tier 4:Fine Steel set: Fine Steel Breastplate:Chest Armor/Resist:40/40 Bonuses:17 STR,42 STM,7 DEX,6 FOC Buy/sell:450/315 gold(not buyable) Fine Steel Legguards:Pants Armor/Resist:38/39 Bonuses:12 STR,42 STM,10 DEX Buy/sell:450/315 gold Fine Steel Helmet:Head Armor/Resist:36/37 Bonuses:9 STR,41 STM,5 DEX,1 FOC Buy/sell:450/315 gold Fine Steel Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:33/35 Bonuses:8 STR,36 STM,5 DEX,3 FOC Buy/sell:450/315 gold(not buyable) Fine Steel Handguards:Hands Armor/Resist:32/32 Bonuses:6 STR,35 STM,5 DEX,4 FOC Buy/sell:450/315 gold Kite Shield:Offhand,Shield Block Chance/Value:26%,76(average 19.26 damage per/hit) Bonuses:15 STR,45 STM Buy/sell:450/315 gold Twisted Blade: Weapon, Main Hand Attack:40,Delay:34 Bonuses:16 STR,41 STM,8 FOC Buy/sell:450/315 gold Tier 4.2:Guardian set: Tier 5:Cobalt set: Cobalt Breastplate:Chest Armor/Resist:48/44 Bonuses:20 STR,51 STM,12 DEX,10 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold Cobalt Legguards:Pants Armor/Resist:46/42 Bonuses:16 STR,48 STM,12 DEX,8 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold Cobalt Faceplate:Head Armor/Resist:44/40 Bonuses:12 STR,53 STM,6 DEX,3 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold Cobalt Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:41/38 Bonuses:13 STR,42 STM,9 DEX,5 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold(not buyable) Cobalt Handguards:Hands Armor/Resist:39/36 Bonuses:10 STR,41 STM,8 DEX,6 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold(not buyable) Soldier's Shield:Offhand,Shield Block Chance/value:28%/99(average 27.72 damage/hit) Bonuses:22 STR,50 STM,5 DEX,3 FOC Buy/sell:600/420 gold Gladius: Weapon, Main Hand Attack:61,Delay:41 Bonuses:22 STR,61 STM,2 SPD Buy/sell:600/420 gold Tier 5.2:Untouchable's set: Tier 5.4:Shining Sun set: Tier 6.2:Enduring set: Enduring Breastplate:Chest Armor/Resist:67/65 Bonuses:28 STR,65 STM,15 DEX,11 FOC Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Enduring Legguards:Pants Armor/Resist:64/62 Bonuses:21 STR,65 STM,21 DEX Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Enduring Helmet:Head Armor/Resist:63/61 Bonuses:16 STR,66 STM,8 DEX,4 FOC Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Enduring Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:61/60 Bonuses:17 STR,53 STM,12 STR,8 FOC Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Enduring Handguards:Hands Armor/Resist:58/59 Bonuses:14 STR,52 STM,11 DEX,7 FOC Buy/sell:987/691 gold(not buyable) Assasin's Blade :Weapon, Main Hand Attack:57,Delay:30 Bonuses:26 STR,70 STM,13 SPD Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Mithril Protector:Offhand,Shield Block Chance/Value:31%,133(average 40,21 damage/hit) Bonuses:18 STR,80 STM,6 DEX Buy/sell:987/691(not buyable by gold) Tier 6.4:Verdant Steel set: This is a SECRET set. Verdant Steel Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:69/73 Bonuses:18 STR, 55 STM, 12 DEX, 8 FOC Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Golden Lifeguard:Offhand,Shield Block chance/Value:33%/139(average 45.87 damage/hit) Bonuses:15 STR,81 STM,6 DEX,6 FOC Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Tier 7.5:Immortal set: Immortal's Breastplate:Chest Armor/Resist:95/92 Bonuses:35 STR,75 STM,20 DEX,16 FOC Buy/sell:1494/1046(not buyable by gold) Immortal's Greaves:Pants Armor/Resist:89/86 Bonuses:30 STR,70 STM,31 DEX Buy/sell:1494/1046(not buyable by gold) Immortal's Helmet:Head Armor/Resist:87/85 Bonuses:21 STR,78 STM,11 DEX,7 FOC Buy/sell:1494/1046(not buyable by gold) Immortal's Footguards:Feet Armor/Resist:85/84 Bonuses:20 STR,68 STM,14 DEX,9 FOC Buy/sell:1494/1046(not buyable by gold) Immortal's Handguards:Hands Armor/Resist:82/85 Bonuses:19 STR,63 STM,13 DEX,9 FOC Buy/sell:1494/1046(not buyable by gold) The Shining Sun:Offhand,Shield Block Chance/Value: 35%, 174 (average 60.9 damage/hit) Bonuses: 17 STR,101 STM,12 DEX Buy/sell: 1494/1046 (not buyable by gold) Tempor's Grace: Weapon, Main Hand Attack: 72, Delay:31 Bonuses: 31 STR, 94 STM, 10 FOC Buy/sell: 1494/1046 (not buyable by gold) Note: There are three tier-7.5 swords, and the third one, Tempor's Light, because it's one-handed and its damage situated between the other two, has been considered an intermediary sword between Tank and DPS, but will be added to DPS (Blademaster). Healer Sets: We mention that, while both the Magicians and Warders share this role,and the equips are mostly common, we will add here both the healer bows and wands while the quivers and orbs will go to their corresponding dps classes. Tier 1: Healer set: Healer's Chestguard:Chest Armor/Resist:5/5 Bonuses:2 AGI,2 INT,7 GRA,2 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold(not buyable) Healer's Pants:Legs Armor/Resist:4/4 Bonuses:2 AGI,2 INT,5 GRA,3 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold Healer's Hood:Head Armor/Resist:3/3 Bonuses:2 AGI,2 INT,5 GRA,2 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold Healer's Footpads:Feet Armor/Resist:3/3 Bonuses:2 AGI,2 INT,5 GRA,2 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold Healer's Gloves:Hands Armor/Resist:2/2 Bonuses:1 AGI,1 INT,4 GRA,2 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold(not buyable) Cleric's Wand:Weapon, Pseudowand Attack/Delay:11/54 Bonuses:2 INT,4 GRA,1 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold Heartwood Bow:Weapon, Pseudobow Attack/Delay:9/44 Bonuses:2 AGI,4 GRA,1 FOC Buy/sell:15/10 gold Tier 2: Cleric set: Tier 3: Exemplar set: Tier 3.2: Justicar set: Tier 4: Priest set: Tier 4.2: Spark set: Tier 5: Physicar set: Tier: 5.2: Medica set: Tier 5.4: Life Touch set: Tier 6.2: Life set: Tier 6.4: High Priest set: High Priest's Footpads:Feet Armor/Resist:18/18 Bonuses:21 AGI,21 INT,63 GRA,12 DEX,16 FOC,5 SPD Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) High Priest's Gauntlets:Hands Armor/Resist:21/19 Bonuses:17 AGI,17 INT,51 GRA,12 DEX,19 FOC,7 SPD Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Tier 7.5: Lifespring set: DPS Sets (Blademasters) Tier 1: Soldier set: Soldier's Faceplate: Head Armor/Resist: 3/2 Bonuses: STR+5, STM+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Soldier's Platewrap: Chest Armor/Resist: 5/4 Bonuses: STR+7, STM+2 Buy/sell:15/10 gold(not buyable) Soldier's Handguards: Hands Armor/Resist: 3/2 Bonuses: STR+4, STM+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Soldier's Pants: Legs Armor/Resist: 3/2 Bonuses: STR+6, STM+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Soldier's Boots: Feet Armor/Resist: 3/2 Bonuses: STR+5, STM+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Tier 2: Knight set: Tier 3: Captain set: Tier 3.2: Fury set: Tier 4: Commander set: Tier 4.2: Berzerker set: Berserkerer's Platewrap:Chest Armor/Resistance:14/13 Bonuses:45 STR,10 STM,15 DEX,4 FOC Buy/sell:608/425 gold (not buyable) Tier 5: Blademaster set: Tier 5.2: Marauder set: Tier 5.4: Singing Steel set: Tier 6.2: Dragonbane set: Tier 6.4: Shadowsteel set: Tier 7.5: Bloodsteel set: Bloodsteel Helmet: Head Armor/Resist: 25/24 Bonuses: STR+80, STM+13, DEX+19, FOC+8 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Bloodsteel Platewrap: Chest Armor/Resist: 23/22 Bonuses: STR+77, STM+27, DEX+33, FOC+6 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Bloodsteel Gauntlets: Hands Armor/Resist: 39/33 Bonuses: STR+72, STM+9, DEX+11, FOC+9 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Bloodsteel Greaves: Legs Armor/Resist: 21/20 Bonuses: STR+75, STM+15, DEX+27, FOC+12 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Bloodsteel Boots: Feet Armor/Resist: 25/24 Bonuses: STR+73, STM+13, DEX+19, FOC+8 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Tempor's Light: Weapon,1h sword Attack:130, Delay: 38 Bonuses: STR+90, SPD+45 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) Shadow's Reign:Weapon,2h Sword Attack:199,Delay:58 Bonuses:STR+90,DEX+35,SPD+10 Buy/sell:1495/1046(not buyable by gold) DPS Sets (Magicians) Tier 1: Wizard Set: Wizard's Cap: Head Armor/Resist: 2/2 Bonuses: INT+5,FOC+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Wizard's Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 3/3 Bonuses: INT+7, FOC+3 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold(not buyable) Wizard's Handwraps: Hands Armor/Resist: 2/2 Bonuses: INT+4, FOC+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Wizard's Trousers: Legs Armor/Resist: 2/2 Bonuses: INT+6, FOC+2 Buy/sell: 15/10 gold Wizard's Slippers: Feet Armor/Resist: 2/2 Bonuses: INT+5, FOC+2 Buy/sell:15/10 gold Tier 2: Spider Silk Set: Spider Silk Cap: Head Armor/Resist: 4/4 Bonuses: INT+13, DEX+4, FOC+4, SPD+2 Buy/sell:150/105 gold Spider Silk Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 6/4 Bonuses: INT+17, DEX+4, FOC+5, SPD+2 Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Spider Silk Handwraps: Hands Armor/Resist: 4/4 Bonuses: INT+12, DEX+2, FOC+4, SPD+2 Buy/sell: 150/105 gold(not buyable) Spider Silk Trousers: Legs Armor/Resist: 5/4 Bonuses: INT+13, DEX+4, FOC+6, SPD+2 Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Spider Silk Slippers: Feet Armor/Resist: 4/4(not buyable) Bonuses: INT+12, DEX+4, FOC+4, SPD+2 Buy/sell: 150/105 gold Tier 3: Earthweave Set: Earthweave Cap: Head Armor/Resist: 5/5 Bonuses: INT+29, DEX+4, FOC+6, SPD+3 Buy/sell: 300/210 gold(not buyable) Earthweave Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 7/6 Bonuses: INT+31, DEX+5, FOC+9, SPD+5 Buy/sell: 300/210 gold Earthweave Handwraps: Hands Armor/Resist: 5/6 Bonuses: INT+25, DEX+3, FOC+5, SPD+4 Buy/sell: 300/210 gold Earthweave Trousers: Legs Armor/Resist: 6/5 Bonuses: INT+27, DEX+4, FOC+14 Buy/sell:300/210 gold(not buyable) Earthweave Footwraps: Feet Armor/Resist: 6/5 Bonuses: INT+26, DEX+4, FOC+6, SPD+4 Buy/sell:300/210 gold Tier 3.2: Pyromancer Set: Pyromancer's Robe:Chest Armor/Resist:7/7 Bonuses:31 INT,5 DEX,13 FOC,6 SPD Buy/sell:417/292 gold(not buyable by gold) Pyromancer's Footwraps:Feet Armor/Resist:6/6 Bonuses:27 INT,5 DEX,7 FOC,4 SPD Buy/sell:417/292 gold(not buyable by gold) Pyromancer's Handwraps:Hands Armor/Resist:7/8 Bonuses:25 INT,3 DEX,6 FOC,5 SPD Buy/sell:417/292 gold(not buyable by gold) Tier 4: Sapphire Thread Set: Sapphire Thread Cap: Head Armor/Resist: 7/7 Bonus: INT+39, DEX+6, FOC+10, SPD+5 Buy/sell: 450/315 gold Sapphire Thread Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 8/9 Bonus: INT+40, DEX+7, FOC+17, SPD+8 Buy/sell: 450/315 gold(not buyable) Sapphire Thread Handwraps: Hands Armor/Resist: 7/6 Bonus: INT+39, DEX+4, FOC+6, SPD+4 Buy/sell: 450/315 gold Sapphire Thread Trousers: Legs Armor/Resist: 7/8 Bonus: INT+40, DEX+2, FOC+11, SPD+11 Buy/sell: 450/315 gold Sapphire Thread Footwraps: Feet Armor/Resist: 8/8 Bonus: INT+35, DEX+5, FOC+10, SPD+7 Buy/sell: 450/315 gold(not buyable) Tier 4.2: Purist Set: Tier 5: Magician Set: Magician's Cap: Head Armor/Resist: 9/9 Bonuses: INT+51, DEX+7, FOC+13, SPD+7 Buy/sell: 600/420 gold Magician's Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 10/11 Bonuses: INT+51, DEX+10, FOC+21, SPD+11 Buy/sell: 600/420 gold Magician's Handwraps: Hands Armor/Resist: 7/8 Bonuses: INT+49, DEX+6, FOC+8, SPD+7 Buy/sell: 600/420 gold(not buyable) Magician's Trousers: Legs Armor/Resist: 9/9 Bonuses: INT+51, DEX+12, FOC+16, SPD+4 Buy/sell: 600/420 gold Magician's Footwraps: Feet Armor/Resist: 10/11(not buyable) Bonuses: INT+42, DEX+7, FOC+14, SPD+11 Buy/sell: 600/420 gold Tier 5.2: Illusionist Set: Tier 5.4: Tinker Set: Tier 6.2: Elementalist Set: Tier 6.4: Elder Mage Set: Elder Mage's Crown:Head Armor/Resist:11/12 Bonuses:INT:64,DEX:10,FOC:18,SPD:12 Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable by gold) Rethlow's Focus:Offhand,Orb Armor/Resist:0/0 Bonuses:57 INT,57 GRA,20 DEX,20 FOC,16 SPD Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Tier 7.5: Grand Arcanist Set: Grand Arcanist's Crown: Head Armor/Resist: 13/13 Bonuses: INT+77, DEX+12, FOC+21, SPD+14 Buy/sell: 1494/1046 gold(not buyable by gold) Grand Arcanist's Robe: Chest Armor/Resist: 19/14 Bonuses: INT+78, DEX+17, FOC+33, SPD+17 Buy/sell: 1494/1046 gold(not buyable by gold) Grand Arcanist's Mitts: Hands Bonuses: 18/16 Bonuses: INT+71, DEX+9, FOC+18, SPD+11 Buy/sell: 1494/1046 gold(not buyable by gold) Grand Arcanist's Pants: Legs Armor/Resist: 16/13 Bonuses: INT+74, DEX+15, FOC+26, SPD+16 Buy/sell: 1494/1046 gold(not buyable by gold) Grand Arcanist's Footwrap: Feet Armor/Resist: 18/19 Bonuses: INT+69, DEX+9, FOC+21, SPD+17 Buy/sell: 1494/1046 gold(not buyable by gold) DPS Sets (Warders) Tier 1: Archer Set: Tier 2: Hunter Set: Tier 3: Pathfinder Set: Tier 3.2: Stalker Set: Tier 4: Ranger Set: Tier 4.2: Serenity Set: Tier 5: Warder Set: Tier 5.2: Protector Set: Tier 5.4: Forest Stalker Set: Tier 6.2: Marksman Set: Tier 6.4: Sylvan Set: Sylvan Treads:Feet Armor/Resist:15/16 Bonuses:61 AGI,17 DEX,7 FOC,12 SPD Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Silent Spring Quiver:Offhand,Quiver Armor/Resist:0/0 Bonuses:56 AGI,56 GRA,19 DEX,14 FOC,24 SPD Buy/sell:1242/869 gold(not buyable) Tier 7.5: Glade Set: Jewels Tier 1: Ruby Ring: Tier 2: Emerald Band: Tier 3: Golden Hoop: Tier 3.2: Dragon Fang Necklace: Tier 4: Silver Ring: Tier 4.2: Dragon Bone Band: Tier 5: Teardrop Necklace: Tier 5.2: Tier 5.4:Basilisk Hoop Basilisk Hoop:Jewel Armor/Resist:57/57 Bonuses:51 STR,51 GRA,51 INT,51 AGI,6 STM,6 DEX,4 FOC,3 SPD Buy/sell:1011/708 gold(not buyable) Tier 6.2: Red Platinum Ring: Red Platinum Ring:Jewel Armor/Resist:64/64 Bonuses:55 STR,55 GRA,55 INT, 55 AGI,5 STM,9 DEX,5 FOC,9 AGI Buy/sell:??????????????(to be editted) Tier 6.4: Onyx Drop Earring: Tier 7.5: Skull Bead Necklace: Tier 8.5: The Heartstone: The Soulstone: The Mindstone: Tier 10: The Voidstone: The Voidstone:Jewel Armor/Resist:150/150 Bonuses:125 STR,125 GRA,125 INT,125 AGI,30 STM,30 DEX,30 FOC,30 SPD Buy/sell:2070/1449 gold(not buyable)